Dangerous Pleasure
by Konn Valu
Summary: How can you rearrange the book if Lord Gajeel wants Gray to be with him forever, while Gray wants to be with his heart thief Prince Natsu will the author of the book agrees to the new writer's decision?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

After the S class mission team Natsu returned safety but there was a book that Lucy happily bragging on to Levy as they both got interested on it; entitled as _"Ginger G"_ when their eyes started to read the dedication that contains a poem, the whole guild started to come into chaos.

 _Two flying stars come across the room_

 _They'll be the stars who will stick together like a broom_

 _When the big star catches the small_

 _He will protect the little even in death's call_

 _No restraints because this is a curse_

 _Make a sacrifice before it lost like a purse._

 _Two Hours before Lucy & Levy read the book..._

After a class S mission from the board Erza sat in front of the bar as Mirajane serves her a juice and a straberry shortcake, while Lucy was happily hopping to her friend named Levy as she let her friend know what she was holding.

" **So that was the reward from your mission?**

" **Yeah"** Lucy said happily while hugging the book that came from the mission. **"They say it is a rare book that the merchant stole to someone"**

" **Wha-alright if you say so, but I doubted it that they are the one who stole it from the first place?"** Levy said when Lucy started to read the book.

" **Lucy, you are so excited starting to read it"**

" **Yeah my curiosity is killing me, you know"** Lucy smiles but her eyes is staring the 1st page of the book.

" **So how's the mission?"** Mirajane asked Erza who were standing in front of the bar while Gray and Natsu already on a fight.

" **Well it maybe sound like weird but in the end we didn't destroy something"** grinning Erza

" **Oh really? That is nice to hear then"** but Mirajane get her more suspicious.

Before Erza sat on the front chair Lisanna come close to her to ask what had happened to their mission when Lucy get up and smiled at Levy.

" **We should read this to the library so no one could disturb us reading this"**

" **Why changing mind? It is telling something?"**

" **Yeah or maybe I should be the one who would-"**

" **Oh no, I wouldn't let you eventhough you are my friend, Lucy-chan that was a selfish act"**

" **Hahahaha alright we should be get going then"**

When Levy followed Lucy she felt something that there is a weird going to happened so she stopped.

" **Lucy"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **It's weird but like there is going to happened"**

" **You think so?"**

" **Yeah like all of us is going to-"**

" **Don't say that"** Lucy smiles then **"Believe at them they can handle anything"**

 _After an hour when Lucy and Levy read the book..._

In a minute passed Levy nodded and smiles then follow her friend thru the their library.

...

" **Natsu, Gray stop that!"** Erza get up staring at them angrily.

" **But-"** Natsu pouted but he didn't noticed an anger from Cana who wearing wet clothes because of their fight.

As Cana smash the chair into Natsu's head she disappear.

" **What happened?"** Erza asked.

" **Huh?"** Natsu look around, no mad Cana when he looked to the front Erza also disappear and same to Mirajane, Bisca and Gajeel.

" **What the hell!"** Gray said.

" **Mira-nii!"** Elfman shouted and soon he disappeared too.

Other's shouted at the others name like "Bisca" & "Mira"

" **Elfman!"** Gray shouted but as soon he looked to Juvia when he was going to grab Juvia's hand...

" **Juvia!"** Gray shouted.

" **Gray-sama!"** Juvia also disappear.

" **What the hell is going on? Where is Lucy?"** Gray asked with worry on his tone.

" **LUCE!"** Natsu shouted angrily.

" **Luci! Where are you?"** Happy shouted with worry he flew outside first to check their friend.

...

" **What is happening here, hmm Natsu?"** Macarov ask were Natsu is destroying everything.

" **Erza, Mira, Elfman, Bisca and even Gajeel!"** Natsu shouted.

" **Juvia as well but we didn't find Lucy thou"** Gray added.

" **Did you do something?"**

When suddenly Laxus and Evergreen appear on Macarov's back

" **Hey did also happened here?"** Laxus asked but his grandfather faced him.

" **Like what?"** Macarov asked.

" **Disappearing?"** Evergreen says.

" **Where is Bixlow and Fried?"** Natsu aske pointing in the mid-air were he was suppostedly the two was there but they don't.

" **They also disappear too"** Laxus answered were Evergreen shook her head like disappointed.

" **What the hell is happening?"** Natsu sat down as he begun confused.

Gray stand beside Natsu and shuffle his hair as his left hand on his pocket.

" **Maybe what we have done on our S class mission"**

" **What did you do something again?"**

" **We steal the book for Lucy since she was so addicted to it"**

" **But it was just a damn book!"** Natsu shouted but still on a state of shock.

" **And we tell a lie on her and disappearance is the compensation"**

" **What the hell are we going to do, Laxus?"** Evergreen asked.

Laxus shake his head **"I don't know either"**

When a minute had passed when at Macarov's body lightens, Erza appears and the old man disappear

" **What the hell Erza why did you-"** Natsu stopped she only wears black panty and a black bra holding a long wooden stick and she was already glaring at him.

" **Erza what happened?"** Gray said but Erza's wooden sword at Natsu's neck intead of Gray.

" **Erza tell me what happened!"** Gray's voice is demanding an answer.

" **You must move away with this thief, master"**

Gray, Evergreen, Natsu and Laxus got shocked to what Erza said

" **What the hell is wrong with you, Erza?"** Natsu asked his friend but instead she glared as she speak.

" **I don't know how did you knew my name, but don't you dare lay a finger on my master"**

Natsu laughed and get up as he patted Erza's shoulder

" **I guess you are having fun role playing Erza"** Natsu looked to Gray and nodded with him **"We should search for Lucy then"**

" **Yeah"** Gray looked around once more and Natsu was searching for Happy and he founded him on the library with Gray.

...

" **Happy what happened?"** Natsu snuggled his friend trembling and they saw Levy sleeping on the floor. Gray checked on her and Erza is at his back.

" **Hey Levy wake up"** Gray shaking her but Erza uses her stick to shake her and didn't let Gray touches Levy.

" **What the hell is wrong with you Erza?"** Gray ask Erza but momentarily he isn't looking away.

" **We should go home, master"**

" **What home are you talking about?"** Gray said.

" **Lord Gajeel wishes me to brought you home"**

...

" **What the hell Erza!"** Natsu shouted but the titania didn't budge.

Gray carry Levy in bridal style but Erza angrily going to hit Levy, Laxus cover them and glared at Erza.

" **This is too much role playing Erza-"** Laxus said but he noticed from his back.

" **Drop that girl master Gray or I'll kill her instead"** Bisca said while her gun has her magic to shoot in Evergreen's head.

Gray sighted and give Levy to Laxus when Natsu's fist going to land at Erza's face, Cana appeared grab Natsu's fist and squeezing it tighter and Natsu was kneeling since it was too much pain.

" **Don't you dare, thief"** Cana glared at him while smirking.

" **What the-argh!"** Natsu only said with surprised tone.

" **Natsu!"** Gray shouted. **"Stop, fine I'll go home just leave them alone!"** after Gray said that Cana throw Natsu away as her strength is beyond imagination and even Natsu get irritated, Bisca shove Evergreen to the front and Laxus carrying Levy step backward as letting Gray walked away from them.

" **What are you doing?"** Natsu asked.

" **The thing should be done, flame head"** Gray said while smirking.

" **Stop! This isn't funny Erza!"** Natsu shouted as he was going to push her but stopped by Bisca.

" **Shut up, thief! Do you think this is a game?"**

" **This isn't a game all the game I knew is how to see you in pain, thief!"** Cana said grinning holding her cards and on the back of it a weird symbol.

Evergreen get close to Natsu and helped him get up as they all see Gray protected by Erza, Cana and Bisca who were on the back still alerted that if they followed them she was ready to shoot.

...

" **What the fuck!"** Natsu said when he was half carried by Evergreen.

" **Natsu search for the book that Gray was saying earlier"** Laxus said as Natsu walk away from Evergreen he started to search for the book they stole from their mission. When he found it he let Laxus sees it that's when Levy woke up.

" **Levy!"** Natsu said.

" **How are you feeling?"** Evergreen asked.

" **I'm good, is Lucy everywhere?"** Levy asked.

" **No"**

" **So the book says is true"** she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

...

" **What do you mean?"** Laxus asked as he slowly putting her down when Levy get the book as she turn the page on 66 she go in front of the others and show it to them; it indicates a drawing of a palace.

" **When I chant please grabbed Gray alright?"** Levi said with serious tone.

" **Why?"** Natsu asked.

" **Just do it, please"** Levi said as she close her eyes and start murmuring.

...

A minute had passed the book started to lighten Laxus noticed Erza stabbed the wall as Bisca grabbed Erza's left arm, while Cana hugged Gray from his waist as Bisca grabbed her clothe from behind. Laxus in far away wanted to laughed, Levy tried to concentrate chanting but Evergreen walked towards them as she...

" **Gray! Give me your hand!"** Evergreen shouted and so Gray he was reaching Evergreen's hand and it was a successful as Natsu's right hand were on Evergreen's left shoulder as he passed by thru the stomach, while his left hand passed thru the left side of the stomach to the the right side of it. Natsu tried to dragged Evergreen away so that Gray could be get, yet Cana uses her card and an unknown light from up above them but Levy ran forward the light from the book disappear as Laxus grab it and followed Levy. As soon Levy grab Gray's hand she was crying as she hold Gray's both cheek while saying...

" **Don't forget us and change the unchangeable"**

When Lucy woke up Happy was there sleeping on her stomach as she slowly sitting in, she also saw the whole members of the guild was there except for Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Evergreen, Levy & Gajeel. As she sit up Happy is holding something when she try to take it out slowly, when she really stared at it; it surprised her...

" **Isn't it Gajeel? But why he was look like this?"** Lucy murmured when she didn't noticed happy awaken as he was scratching his eyes and says...

" **Luci?"**

" **Hey Happy!"** Lucy smiles and the blue cat hugged her tight as he could.

" **Did you saw Natsu?"**

" **No, not yet he wasn't at us neither Gray, Laxus, Evergreen and Gajeel"**

" **Oh I wonder where he went"** Happy said as he yawned most of the other member got up too.

" **I was wondering Happy why are you holding a different Gajeel's picture?"**

" **Oh I remember! That was on the book that Gray stole!"**

" **Say what!"**

" **Ooops! Sorry I slipped..."** muttering Happy obviously.

" **What did you say you freaking cat!"** Lucy grab Happy's both neck and shaking him, when Mirajane get the photo beside Lucy.

" **Who-Eh? Why Gajeel is dressed like this?"** Mira asked as her little sister wonders too same with the others. Erza grab the picture and stared to it as the others was trying to stop Juvia's cries.

" **Ah! I forgot to tell you that Luci, that book were Gray and Natsu stole from the merchant was a curse book-"**

" **Stupid cat! Why do you three lied to me!"** Lucy angrily shaking Happy.

" **It's because Gray thought that you'll be happy when we brought it home with us and also that book was-ah! Luci stop shaking me"** Happy said while in a cute dead form.

Lucy at Juvia's side and right at Mirajane and Erza; Macarov was there listening too with Wendy on his side with Charle.

" **So you are saying that book wasn't ordinary, you say?"** Charle is conforming it.

Happy nodded and said **"Gray said that before him and Natsu took it, there was a transparent seal that covers the whole book"**

" **What does it says?"** Erza asked.

" **Death is their target"** after that Happy shook his head and gulp as his body started trembling but Charle patted his shoulder and smiled. **"Don't worry, Happy we are going to do something about that, and what's inside your head wouldn't happened"**

" **Yeah I hope so, sorry everyone and also to you Luci, sorry if I lied"**

" **Yeah it's fine we should reverse what curse had lift up to us"** Lucy get up when suddenly Juvia isn't on her side.

When others noticed it she was unconscious grab by someone who only wears boxer short, Erza get up and her sword appear.

" **Put Juvia down!"** Erza shouted.

" **What do you want with her?"** Mirajane asked.

" **Who are you? If you are a man no need to hurt her"** Elfman said.

...

" **Heh, well I ain't man so I should break her harassed her until she died IF! You f*cking give back the Ginger G book!"** a guy who holds Juvia in bridal style.

" **What's with the book?"** Fried asked as he stepped forward with sword when Macarov gotten bigger and said...

" **If you can handle us then you should bring Juvia slowly to the ground"** Macarov said in his larger voice.

" **As if you could freak me out? Just because you are a titan, old man in your dreams. If you couldn't take out the book"** they all noticed another guy from the guy's back who wears hood and his right arm is overflowing with dark red light with a silver sharpen look like a knife, that makes Erza's heart raced.

" **You monster, don't you dare lay a hand on Juvia and you are-"**

" **Dead? But we are already dead scarlet woman"** the guy in the hood speak as he transformed his right arm into a normal arm.

" **Bring the woman there and I shall take another one"**

" **Don't you-"** before Erza could speak more the guy who already at Cana's back already grabbed her in bridal style but before they could do a step as Fried going to slash him a child who has a weird mask, wearing black short, t-shirt, shoes, arm gloves & slacks only his red eye only appear on his mask grabbing Fried's sword even his right hand who captures it bleed and splash all over his silver hair; the only thing they are so surprised is that the guy who capture Juvia now captures Cana and she was also unconscious now.

" **What in the-"** Erza couldn't believe it in her eyes even Macarov who tries to walk when suddenly his magic drained and go back to normal, as he seen a child who wears long muffler in a blue colored cow mask who had the same as Gray's magic. Who were the one who drained Macarov and didn't let any of them move.

" **Who the hell are you?"** Mirajane said with weak on her voice.

" **Don, we should hurry up and leave before your ice melts"** said the guy who was holding Cana now.

When Lucy grab her keys and started to open Taurus gate when the sky started to lighten again and all they do is closed their eyes.

When Gray open his eyes he saw Erza, Bisca and Cana staring at him…

" **Master Gray are you alright?"** Bisca asked when she give out her hand to help Gray up; he accepted it but when he looked around; he saw nothing but a plain deserted place.

" **Where are we?"** Gray asked as Bisca let go of his hand and Cana take out another card of her.

" **We are just on the outside of the kingdom, Master Gray"** Erza said as she grab the left hand of Gray they go into the lighten hole as all Gray saw was all of the members of the Fairy Tail was there and all of them except to Gajeel who was sitting on the higher chair isn't bowing.

" **My lord we have return"**

…

Gray looked around and saw Erza, Bisca & Cana kneeling down and so their head…

" **Leave"** Gray stared at Gajeel when he spoke

" **Yes my lord"** Erza, Cana & Bisca leave immediately leaving Gray as his curiosity wanted to know what the hell is happening, he walk a little closer as Gajeel get up.

" **Where did you run off too?"**

Gray didn't answer him for he was still staring at him

" **Oh so you missed me that much and all you do is stared"**

" **Huh? What the hell are you saying?"**

" **So I really wanted you to come home and forget all everything had happened earlier I'm just tired that time"**

" **And what the hell with the costume, you freaking iron!"**

Gajeel jump off to his throne and land in front of Gray as he grinned to him were his right hand were on the left face of Gray.

" **H-Hey! Back off!"** Gray step backward but before he successfully did; Gajeel already catches him from his back.

" **I-I told you to back off!"**

" **Eh? Are you trying to play amnesia game? We already did it six times in a night"** Gajeel pouted.

" **SAY WHAT!"** Gray shouted were he pushed Gajeel while in state of shocked.

" **Ah! So you want to play? Alright let's play again"** Gajeel grinned.

" **Wait- What? Eh-Hey! Put me down!"** Gray has been carry by Gajeel in bridal style and they are going to not known by Gray.

As Gray looked all over the place it was rare to see that it was made by an ancient times as the lights are the torch like this place doesn't have the ability to adapt a technology. When Gajeel open up a door it was simple yet a cold place with air conditioner.

" **Air conditioner?"** Gray said.

" **Yeah since you are an ice mage I made it just for you"**

As Gajeel put him down on the edge of the bed he locked the door and that's why Gray couldn't stop for not being uncomfortable even though he could fight back against him, but in his mind that it wasn't the Gajeel he knew. When Gajeel sat on the edge of the bed, Gray started to crawl backward.

" **How long are we going to play, huh?"** Gajeel removed his shoes while the button on his clothes Gray crawl backward again but Gajeel grabbed his left foot, in an unknown reason he felt warmth into his touch.

…

" **See? I know you lingered to my touch"** as Gajeel touches Gray's left foot until he reached his leg Gray suddenly stunned into his actions and so his thou, he was feeling something weird when Gajeel pushes him down as their lips touches and felt his breathe the only he did was to speak…

" **G-gajeel…"**

" **You really did missed me, Gray"**

As Gray closed his eyes and put his arms around Gajeel's neck while he was busy giving him a kiss on Gray's left neck, for a moment that heating on Gray doesn't know why his body isn't following him but on his right hand he was starting to form an ice to give Gajeel a feedback.

" **Lucy wake up!"**

" **Luci!"**

" **Hey Lucy!"**

Lucy open up her eyes as she looked around and everybody was there except Cana, Gray & Juvia as Happy were on her stomach and hugged her same with Natsu who was worrying too much.

" **Hey where is Gray?"** Lucy asked but all of their faces was gloomy.

" **I'm sorry Lucy but he was taken away by them the fake Erza, Cana and Bisca"**

" **So what's the plan?"** Lucy asked but Levy shove in front of her the book.

" **This book is the answer to our missing friends, Lucy"** she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **...**

 **"Why this was the answer?"** Lucy asked to her friend who was busy searching for something.

 **"The book is what those guys needed"**

As Levy flip the pages of the book they noticed a plain paper and a symbol, as Levy analyzing it the symbol started to move and a light lift up. Levy got a shocked faced where Lucy also got surprised to see a masked thing with black hood covering its whole body.

 **"What the hell? Huh?"** Natsu got surprised when a girl appeared with long black hair wearing a school uniform and a covered face gas mask.

 **"Who the hell are you?"** Natsu asked.

 **"Don't touch that, book"** she said not moving a stance.

 **"We are sorry about touching it but we have to do something that we could go home"**

 **"….Oh you want to go home? Are you Levy of Lord Gajeel's knight?"**

 **"Eeh?"** Levy got shocked.

 **"Who are you? Are you one of those guys earlier?"** Evergreen giving a fighting stance once again.

 **"What guys?"**

 **"The one who took Juvia and Cana"** Erza spoke in cold tone.

 **"Is the guy wears only boxers?"**

 **"Yeah he was"** Levy answered her question without looking at her.

 **"What did he say then?"**

 **"He wants the book"** Fried says with crossed arms.

 **"And?"**

 **"Please help us to take back our friends"**

 **"Well you destroyed the plot of the story of the book"**

They got quiet and happy walk towards to the girl and shook his head.

 **"I'm sorry Gray, Natsu and I planned to steal the book so Lucy is happy"**

 **"Is she now?"**

Happy shake his head as the girl shake her head too and give a sighed, when the girl tapped her right foot on the ground and shouted **"Honey, get Reaper out here and bring the girl Juvia!"**

They got shocked from the bottom of the girl is a black hole with sharp teeth appear; and with the guy who wears boxer shorts and Juvia.

 **"Juvia!"** Lucy shouted and ran towards to her friend and hugged her.

As Levy closed the book and get up she got stunned once again as the girl lift up her left hand in the air and shouted once again **"Aki, bring the drunkard Cana here and give it to her destined lover"** after that they all saw a big black phoenix with unconscious Cana and put it down to Laxus.

 **"What the hell?"** all Laxus could say.

Some of them smiled but Laxus give them a "Stop-staring-or-I'll-kill-you-in-instant" look.

As the blue masked cow appear he stand in front of Levy.

 **"Hey!"** Natsu said with shock.

 **"Here"** Levy said.

When Levy give it to the blue masked cow the book lift up and flew straight to the girl with gas masked.

 **"Is she the owner of the book?"** Fried asked Erza

 **"Maybe"** Erza said with shrugged.

 **"Since the story is mixed up with you here and one of the character has been-"**

 **"Lady G!"** a green dog masked **appear "Lord Gajeel has been fucked up by Gra-eh?"** he looked right and see Natsu and the others.

 **"Is it?"**

The green dog mask nods and the girl walked towards to Lucy.

 **"You're a writer right?"**

 **"Yeah"** Lucy nods.

 **"Then arrange the story for me"** the girl handed Lucy the book

 **"Eh? How am I supposed to-"**

 **"I'll bring all of you back home but things in your world will be mixed up, be careful on choosing the right words"**

 **"Wait, what do you mean?"**

When the girl is swallowing up by the black hole from the ground she look back to Lucy and said

 **"Make sure that Lord Gajeel is happy 'till the end of the story"**

She disappear with the others as the book flipped and the whole place turns to dark when Natsu pat her shoulder.

 **"Hey something is not right, Luce"**

 **"Huh?"** as Lucy look around the different Erza is guarding the neat Gajeel were their Gray is being hugged by him.

 **"What the hell, move your arms off me, Iron maniac"** Gray shouted.

 **"No, this world is twisted"**

Erza, Fried, Elfman, Evergreen and Laxus got their fighting stance.

 **"Protect Lord Gajeel!"** another Cana shouted as she was holding her cards for fight.

 **"You filthy human, don't you dare touch Master Gray!"** another Bisca holds her gun pointing it to their enemy.

Another Levy sat beside Levy

 **"Are you fine removing the two sweet lovers? I will kill you if you do"** a death aura coming from another Levy pointing her knife into Levy's neck.

 **"…"**

As another Juvia sat beside Lucy and she was mad.

 **"You can't stop the deep love of Lord Gajeel for young master Gray!"**

 **"No-ah!"**

When Juvia grabbed the book she was trying to destroy it but Natsu shouted _"Sorry!"_ and punched Juvia as he grabs the book.

 **"Here"** Natsu give it to Lucy

 **"Thanks"** Lucy hugged the book when she received it from Natsu.

 **"Hey I have a plan!"** Natsu shouted as he goes to Erza first.

 **"Idiot! Don't shout that you had a plan!"** Gray shouted too.

 **"As if your ex-lover will success"** Gajeel said.

 **"Asshole, as if I fall on you"**

 **"Of course you will"** Gajeel give him a smirk.

Gray didn't answer him back but he got irritated, when Natsu was stopped by Cana and shouted

 **"Hey Ice brain, Luce said go with the flow!"** trying Natsu to get near with his friend Gray.

 **"Shut up you thief!"** Cana pushed Natsu away from her.

 **"Tch!"** Natsu reacted and punched another Cana.

 **"Hey Natsu stop that!"** Erza shouted.

When Levy saw the another Natsu, he give another Erza a kicked as she flew off Happy flat his body into Bisca's face and punched Bisca. His angry face with a flame punch to Lord Gajeel…

 **"You-"**

Natsu's hand have been grabbed by Gajeel **"You are still weak flame head"**

 **"Hah? I am not weak you rusty iron!"** Natsu reacted and got mad but stopped by Laxus.

 **"He's not talking about you, idiot"**

 **"But he said Natsu"** Natsu got teary eyes.

 **"But not the Natsu we knew"**

 **"Gray"** the other Natsu called.

He said something that only his lips moved without a sound as Gray flinch Lord Gajeel noticed it and swing his arm as the Natsu flew away.

While the other characters and them are busy enough that Lucy got the book and the words that only written on the paper and Lucy go straight home with Happy on her apartment and started to make the book…

 **"Luce~!"**

 **"Don't bother with me Happy"**

 **"Are you-"**

 **"Just eat and make the place clean, alright?"** she speaks softly but keep focused on the book.

 **"Nya~"** all Happy said.

When Happy flew to Lucy's refrigerator he didn't noticed when Lucy's body covered in blue bubble and the book were in right front of her. On Lucy's right side a man sitting in the edge of the room wearing dark blue coat with mixed of black inside of his clothe, the aura of his existence is likely to "kill" with the black flame tattoo on the half of his body 'till it reach his face; is making his power is beyond someone's imagination. When this guy get up and trying to grab the book he was having a hard time, when Happy seen him the face of Natsu's friend cannot tell for he was shaking while his tears is trying not to fall; from his hands is a fish in a can.


End file.
